Maps
by siberyoshka
Summary: Peta itu yang membimbing Berwald dan Mei untuk pergi ke kehidupan yang lebih bahagia.


Maps

.

.

.

.

_Hetalia adalah milik Hidekaz Himaruya, bukan milik saya. Tetapi cerita ini adalah milik saya sepenuhnya._

.

.

.

.

Sebuah pesan singkat baru saja masuk ke handphone Berwald dan dia segera membaca pesan dari nomor yang tidak dikenal tersebut.

_Berwald, maafkan aku._

Berwald bingung dengan isi pesan tersebut. Apakah orang iseng seperti biasanya? Atau Mathias yang mengisenginya dengan nomor handphone-nya yang baru?

Tapi, ternyata Berwald belum membaca pesan tersebut sampai habis. Ternyata di ujung pesan tersebut, tepatnya beberapa spasi setelah tulisan tersebut, terdapat tulisan:

_Dari Mei._

Mata Berwald membelalak. Mei?!

Yap. Mei adalah mantan pacar Berwald. Mereka mulai menjalin hubungan tepat seminggu sebelum kelulusan mereka dari SMA. Lalu, setelah Mei memutuskan untuk kuliah di luar negeri, akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk menjalin LDR—_Long Distance Relationship_. Dan mereka sudah menjalani LDR selama dua tahun. Selama itulah mereka saling berkirim surat maupun berkomunikasi melalui jejaring sosial. Tapi, mereka baru saja putus bulan lalu karena kakak Mei tidak terima kalau adiknya menjalin hubungan dengan Berwald yang notabene-nya pernah dicap sebagai seorang ehm—homo. Padahal, Berwald tidak homo lagi, karena dia telah disadarkan oleh kecantikan seorang perempuan—Mei.

Tapi, sekarang Berwald tak tahu lagi apa kabar Mei, karena Mei sudah lama tak mengiriminya surat maupun mengirim pesan melalui jejaring sosial. Dan sekarang, dia malah menerima pesan yang tidak jelas dari nomor tak dikenal dan di dalam pesan tersebut terdapat nama Mei.

Karena penasaran, Berwald mencoba untuk menghubungi nomor tersebut.

Namun sia-sia, karena nomor tersebut sudah tidak aktif.

Tapi, entah kenapa Berwald merasa sangat dekat dengan gadis tersebut.

Maka, Berwald pun beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Dia menuju garasi mobilnya dan menghidupkan mesin mobilnya.

.

.

.

.

Seorang gadis oriental dengan postur tubuh pendek berjalan menyusuri trotoar yang ramai akan pejalan-pejalan kaki lainnya. Dia berjalan tegap, dan membuat rambut bergelombang sepinggangnya bergerak seperti irama langkah kakinya. Beberapa helai bunga berwarna merah muda terselip di telinganya, menambah kesan manis pada dirinya. Namun, wajahnya sangat kusut.

Ya. Hatinya sedang kacau dan dilanda kegundahan. Seharusnya gadis tersebut sedang berada di sebuah kota bernama New York, namun sekarang dia malah sedang berada di sebuah kota bernama Stockholm. Sebenarnya dia melarikan diri dari New York dan pergi ke sini sendirian karena suatu alasan. Dan alasan itulah yang membawanya berjalan di trotoar ini, melangkah ke suatu tempat, sebelum dia memutuskan untuk mengakhiri semuanya.

Sementara itu, sebuah mobil berwarna biru tua sedang melaju dalam kecepatan maksimum, menyalip kendaraan-kendaraan lainnya, dan tka menghiraukan lampu lalu lintas yang beberapa kali menunjukkan warna merah.

Mobil itu sedang mencari sebuah sosok diantara gemerlap lampu jalanan yang menerangi malam ini, diantara pejalan-pejalan kaki maupun pengguna kendaraan bermotor. Dia sedang mencari seorang gadis yang sudah ia rindukan, namun dia tak tahu dimana posisi gadis itu sebenarnya. Tapi kenapa dia masih nekad mencarinya?

Karena dia rasa gadis itu ada di sini. Ya, ada di_ sini_.

Dan peta yang membimbingnya menuju gadis tersebut, walaupun dia tak yakin betul bahwa dia dapat menemukan gadis tersebut.

.

.

.

.

Di tempat sebelumnya, gadis tersebut mempercepat langkahnya. Dia sempat beberapa kali menabrak pejalan kaki yang berjalan di dekatnya. Tapi dia tak peduli. Dia sangat ingin menemui seseorang yang sudah lama tak ia lihat. Dan setelah dia menemui orang itu, dia memutuskan untuk mengakhiri semuanya.

Tepatnya, mengakhiri _kisahnya_.

Beberapa langkah kemudian, gadis itu menemui penyebrangan. Dia menyebrang dengan tergesa-gesa, sampai-sampai dia tidak melihat bahwa sebuah mobil tengah melaju ke arahnya.

.

.

.

.

Akhirnya mobil biru tua tersebut sampai di sebuah lampu lalu lintas, dan dia memutuskan untuk berhenti. Dia ingin mengatur napasnya sebentar, karena dia takb isa bernapas dengan wajar saat mengebut tadi. Namun, saat tiba di depan lampu lalu lintas, dia melihat ada keramaian di samping jalan. Ada banyak orang mneggerubungi sesuatu dan ada sebuah mobil ambulans di sana.

Berwald memutuskan untuk turun dari mobilnya dan mlihat apa yang sedang digerubungi orang-orang tersebut. Siapa tahu gadis yang ia cari ada diantara orang-orang tersebut.

Dan ternyata, itu adalah hal yang sama sekali tidak diinginkannya.

Seorang gadis oriental tengah tertelungkup dan darah mengalir dari kepalanya.

"MEI!"

.

.

.

.

Berwald berlari menelusuri lorong putih rumah sakit. Dia sedang berada di lorong UGD dan menuju ke ruang yang paling ujung, dimana gadis bernama Mei—gadis yang tadi ia cari-cari sedang dirawat di rumah sakit.

Sesampainya di ujung lorong, akhirnya dia mendapati ruang dimana gadis tersebut sedang menjalani rawat darurat. Dia tak tega melihat mantan kekasihnya terbaring dengan luka di sana-sini. Mata Mei sudah terpejam, dan detak jantungnya tak beraturan. Alat pernapasan telah dipasang untuk membantu Mei yang tka sadarkan diri itu bernapas.

Berwald yang penas melihat keadaan Mei segera bertanya kepada dokter yang sedang merawatnya.

"Apakah Mei akan selamat?!" tanya Berwald, padat dan jelas.

"Kami akan berusaha." Kata dokter tersebut.

Berwald hanya mendengus mendengar jawaban dokter yang tak membuatnya puas itu.

Kemudian, Berwald memutuskan untuk keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Menunggu kepastian apakah Mei akan selamat atau … tidak.

.

.

.

.

Sekitar setengah jam setelah itu. Berwald tetap diam menunggu sampai seorang dokter keluar dan menepuk pundaknya.

"Ehm, permisi." Kata dokter tersebut.

"Ada apa?" tanya Berwald, menoleh kepada dokter tersebut dan memasang wajah datarnya.

"Maafkan kami, tapi—"

Belum sempat dokter itu menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Berwald langsung menerobos masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut. Lalu, dia melirik ke elektrokardiograf yang ada di sebelah Mei. Ternyata, elektrokardiograf itu menunjukkan … garis lurus.

"MEI!"

Berwald berteriak senyaring yang ia bisa. Dan tanpa ia sadari, bulir-bulir air mata mulai jatuh dari kedua matanya, padahal dia terkenal akan keteguhannya dan tak pernah menangisi apapun.

Tapi kali ini, Berwald luluh dan akhirnya menangis, hanya karena Mei seorang.

Dia meraung tak terima. Dia memeluk tubuh Mei yang sudah tak bernyawa. Sang dokter ingin menenangkannya, tapi Berwald tak kunjung tenang.

"Maaf, tapi kami tak bisa lagi menolongnya …" kata dokter tersebut.

"Aku tak terima! Takkan terima!" seru Berwald, membentak dokter tersebut.

Sementara itu, sang dokter hanya bisa diam tak menanggapi bentakan Berwald.

Namun, tiba-tiba elektrokardiograf yang tersambung pada tubuh Mei mulai berbunyi kembali. Dan bunyinya menunjukkan bahwa jantung Mei masih berdetak dengan normal.

Mendengar kejanggalan tersebut, sang dokter kaget, sementara Berwald tak sadar akan hal itu.

Dan beberapa detik kemudian, tiba-tiba tangan Mei bergerak dengan sendirinya, membuat Berwald kaget. Berwald melepaskan pelukannya, dan mundur beberapa langkah dari ranjang Mei.

Kemudian, mata Mei membuka perlahan. Dia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, kemudian melihat ke sekelilingnya dengan tatapan bingung. Walaupun badannya dipenuhi luka dan perban, tapi dia terbangun seperti manusia yang segar bugar dan baru bangun tidur.

Tak ingin menyia-nyiakan apapun, Berwald memeluk Mei.

"MEI!"

"Be-Berwald …?"

Berwald melepas pelukannya, tapi masih memegang pundak Mei.

"Akhirnya kau bangun …"

Mei tersenyum. Sekarang dia mengingat semuanya. Dan dia mengurungkan niatnya untuk mengakhiri kisahnya, karena peta membimbingnya untuk kembali bangun dan menemui orang yangseharusnya tak dia temui lagi, padahal dia amat menyayangi orang itu.

.

.

.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

hm … nyambung gak ya fanfic suzhumiya arlovsakaya kali ini?

ah, ini pairing kesukaan saya yang baru lho. soalnya menurut saya pairing kali ini, Sweden x Taiwan, mirip kayak Nozaki x Chiyo (itu tuh yang di Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun, saya suka lho~~). yang cowoknya cool-cool gimana gitu, tapi rada-rada aneh, dan ceweknya periang dan imut. cocok kan? haha! Dan … saya pengen berterima kasih sama **crystallized cherry **karena telah merekomendasikan pairing dan plot cerita ini. спасибо, сэстра! padahal sebelumnya kita kisruh gara-gara kakak sukanya Japan x Taiwan, sedangkan saya sukanya China x Taiwan … tapi, akhirnya kita bisa berdamai di pairing ini!

ah, btw, ada yang kagak ngerti sama cerita ini? tenang, ada omake-nya kok~~~

.

.

Omake

.

.

.

"… Mungkin peta yang membawaku kembali ke kehidupanku …" kata Mei, sambil tersenyum.

"Hm." Berwald hanya membalas dengan singkat, sambil tersenyum dengan sangat tipis. "Oh iya, kita keluar yuk? Bosan kalau di dalam rumah terus."

Mei hanya mengangguk, kemudian Berwald mendorong kursi roda Mei.

Ya. Akibat mengalami kecelakaan sekitar 5 tahun yang lalu, Mei sempat mati suri. Dan saat bangun, kakinya tak isa digerakan lagi, alias lumpuh. Lalu, sebelum kecelakaan tersebut, dia ingin menemui berwald dan memberi salam perpisahan terakhir, karena dia ingin bunuh diri akibat tak diperbolehkan lagi bertemu maupun berkomunikasi dengan Berwald. Karena dia menganggap tak berkomunikasi dengan Berwald barang sehari pun seperti tidak makan maupun tidur selama berbulan-bulan, dan lebih baik mati. Tapi kahirnya dia mengalami kecelakaan. Sebelumnya dia senang kalau dia segera mati, tapi ternyata Tuhan belum menghendaki kematiannya, dan akhirnya mei hidup lebih lama.

Dan, 5 tahun kemudian, Berwald akhirnya melamar Mei dan mereka menikah. Dan sekarang, mereka tinggal di sebuah desa yang terletak tak jauh dari Stockholm. Mereka hidup bahagia di sana, seperti saat ini.

"Wah, cuacanya cerah ya!" kata Mei.

"Hm."

"Oh iya, berapa bulan lagi, Berwald?"

"Apanya?"

"Ehm, itu …" Mei mengelus perutnya, yang mengnadung seorang bayi kecilnya dan Berwald. " …maksudku, berapa bulan lagi dia akan lahir?"

"Kukira … bulan depan …" kata Berwald.

Mei tersenyum. Sebentar lagi, bukti cintanya akan Berwald akan segera lahir ke dunia ini.

Dan peta yang membimbing mereka menuju kehidupan yang berbahagia ini.

.

.

.

.

Omake -End


End file.
